warframefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Elemental Ward
} | name = Elemental Ward | gameimage = ElementalWardIcon.png | cardimage = ElementalWard.png | hotkey = 2 | energy = 50 | description = Dependendo do alinhamento elemental do Chroma, uma área de efeito ofensiva é criada. Chroma e aliados próximos sao imbuídos com uma energia defensiva. | cost = | special = |-|Calor= |-|Elétrico= |-|Toxina= |-|Frio= | cardonly = } |info = *Chroma emite uma aura com energia elemental que implanta nele e e nos aliados desde que eles permaneçam a 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 metros, providenciando tanto buffs agressivos quanto defensivos. A aura dura por 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 segundos. **Duração é afetada pela Duração de Poder. **Raio da aura é afetado pelo Alcance de Poder. *Elemental Ward exibe diferentes efeitos dependendo do atual alinhamento elemental do Chroma, determinado pela sua cor de energia. |-|Calor= Calor *Gera uma aura flamejante ao redor do Chroma e aliados afetados que aumenta a Saúde base em 50% / 75% / 100% / 200% e causa 25 / 50 / 75 / 100 de dano de por segundo em um raio de 5''' metros com '''2% / 5% / 7% / 10% chance de status. **Bônus de vida e dano por segundo são afetados pela Força de Poder, enquanto a chance de status não. **O Bônus de vida acumula aditivamente com os modificadores de vida base, e a quantidade de vida ganha é determinada pela vida base no rank 0 do Warframe. Como o Chroma tem 100 de vida no rank 0, um Elemental Ward rank 3 com e no máximo irão aumentar a vida do Chroma no rank 30 para (1 + (4.4 + 2 1.3)) 1000}}. ** Efeito de status causa 50% do dano base de Elemental Ward por tick em até 7 ticks em 6''' segundos. Inimigos inflamados irão entrar em panico e correr desesperados por um curto período de tempo. **O dano ultrapassa obstáculos no ambiente e diminui com a distância. **O raio de queima '''não é afetado pelo Alcance de Poder. |-|Elétrico= Elétrico *Gera uma corrente elétrica em Chroma e aliados afetados que aumenta Infuses Chroma and affected allies with an electric current that increases base Escudos em 50% / 65% / 75% / 100% e converte o dano recebido em descargas em arco. Uma descarga em arco causa 250% / 300% / 500% / 1000% do dano recebido como dano em um único alvo em 5 / 6 / 8 / 10 metros com 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% chance de status. Descargas em arco irão infligir um dano mínimo de 50 / 60 / 100 / 200 . **Bônus de escudo, multiplicador de dano, dano mínimo e chance de status são afetados pela Força de Poder. **O bônus de escudo acumula aditivamente com os modificadores de escudo base, e a quantidade de escudos ganhos é determinado pelo escudos base no rank 0 do Warframe. Como o Chroma tem 100 de escudo no rank 0, um Elemental Ward rank 3 com e no máximo irão aumentar a capacidade de escudos do Chroma no rank 30 para (4.4 + 1 1.3) 870}}. ** Efeito de status encadeia 50% do dano base de Elemental Ward para inimigos próximos em uma pequena área de efeito. Inimigos eletrocutados também serão atordoados por um curto período de tempo. **O Dano em arco ultrapassa obstáculos no ambiente. **O dano final de uma descarga em arco é determinado pela quantidade de escudos e/ou vida perdidos pelo dano recebido. Por exemplo, com no máximo, perder 100 de escudo de uma única fonte de dano produzirá um arco que inflige 10 1.3 1300}} dano no rank 3 para um único alvo desde que dentro do alcance. **Dano causado a si mesmo e dano por perigos ambientais também podem ser convertidos em discargas em arco. **Arcos podem acertar o mesmo alvo múltiplas vezes, e arcos podem ser produzidos em uma sucessão rápida se Chorma e aliados receberem múltiplas instâncias de dano que excedam o limite mínimo. **Raio do arco é afetado pelo Alcance de Poder. |-|Toxina= Toxina *Emite uma aura de fumaça nociva ao redor de Chroma e aliados afetados que aumenta a velocidade de recarga base em 15% / 25% / 30% / 35% e a velocidade de troca de arma em 15% / 25% / 30% / 35%. Com um raio de 5''' metros, a fumaça nociva também tem '''25% / 35% / 40% / 50% chance por segundo de causar 5% da vida máxima do inimigo como dano de com 100% de chance de status. **Chance de dano por segundo é afetado pela Força de Poder, enquanto o dano não é. ** efeito de status causa 50% do dano base de Elemental Ward por tick em até 9 ticks em 8''' segundos. Como o dano base constitui 50% da vida máxima do inimigo, o proc seguinte causará um total de 22.5% da vida máxima do inimigo como dano de toxina por 9 ticks durante 8 segundos, causando um total de dano de 27.5% da vida máxima do inimigo. **O dano de toxina só será aplicado em um inimigo se ele não estiver sendo afetado pelo proc de toxina, mas pode ocorrer assim que o proc de toxina existente acabe. Desta forma, o seu efeito não pode ser acumulado com ele mesmo mas pode ser atualizado a cada 9 segundos. **O dano ultrapassa obstáculos no ambiente e '''não diminui com a distância. **Os bônus de velocidade de recarga e velocidade de troca de arma são afetados pela Duração de Poder. **A quantidade do bônus de velocidade de recarga ganho é determinado pela velocidade de recarga base da arma afetada. **O raio de alcance do dano não é afetado pelo Alcance de Poder. |-|Frio= Frio *Cobre Chroma e aliados afetados em uma camada de gelo que aumenta a Armadura base em 25% / 75% / 100% / 150% e cria um escudo de gelo que reflete tiros de volta para sua fonte. Dano refletido é aumentado em 150% / 200% / 250% / 300% e tem 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% de chance de status. **Bônus de armadura, multiplicador de dano e chance de status são afetados pela Força de Poder. **O bônus de armadura acumula aditivamente com os modificadores de armadura base, e a quantidade de armadura ganha é detemrinada pela armadura base do Warframe afetado. Como Chroma tem 350 de armadura base, um Elemental Ward rank 3 com e no máximo irá aumentar a armadura do Chroma para (1 + 1.1 + 1.5 1.3) 1417.5}}. Como todos os outros bônus de armadura aditivos, o bônus de Elemental Ward é aplicado antes de bônus de armadura multiplicativos. ** Efeito de status reduz a velocidade de movimento, ataque e tiro do alvo em 50% por até 6''' segundos. **Projéteis hitscan e não-hitscan são fisicamente redirecionados. Deste modo, obstáculos no ambiente podem prevenir o dano de acertar seus inimigos. **Projéteis Hitscan são refletidos diretamente para a fonte inimiga independente da distância do Chroma. Ataques corpo a corpo '''não são refletidos. **Projéteis não-hitscan são refletidos na direção da fonte inimiga. *Auras elementais de qualquer tipo de dois ou mais Chromas não se acumulam, por exemplo, duas auras de não aumentam o dano ou vida duas vezes e, se você tiver tanto a aura de e , somente uma delas será ativa nos aliados, a primeira aura permanece até que você saia do alcance dela ou a duração dela acabe. *Tem um atraso de uso de 1''' segundo. A animação interrompe movimento e outras ações. *Elemental Ward '''não pode ser reativada enquanto ativa. |augment = 200px|left |tips = |-|Calor= Calor *Em um momento de dificuldade, a vida bônus dada pelo Elemental Ward pode ser usada como uma forma de restauração rápida, uma vez que a vida garantida é adicionada automaticamente a sua vida restante e não é reduzida da sua vida restante quando a skill acaba. |-|Elétrico= Elétrico *Pode ser usada com grande efetividade em missões de Sobrevivência e Extermínio onde os inimigos se aproximam de você de todas as direções e é difícil de localizar ou mirar. Com Força de Poder máxima, o dano refletido pode facilmente acabar com os inimigos e potencialmente atordoar os sobreviventes. |-|Toxina= Toxina * Funciona muito bem com armas que você tem que recarregar frequentemente ou possuem longos períodos de recarregamento. |-|Frio= Frio * Propriamente modificada, um Elemental Ward orientado para pode providenciar um alto bônus de armadura que pode anular a penalidade de armadura gerada ao utilizar Effigy. |bugs = *Aliados que entrem, saiam e reentrem no raio de um Elemental Ward orientado para não irão receber o buff novamente. Isso resulta em um espaço vazio onde deveria estar o bônus de vida, mesmo que eles não tenham tomado nenhum dano. **Isso faz com que o e outras habilidades de cura tentem curar o jogador, mas se o player sair do alcance do Elemental Ward novamente, sua vida irá retornar ao normal novamente, desperdiçando a vida restaurada no processo. }} Categoria:Chroma Categoria:Habilidades de Warframe